


After the Prison Visit.

by Hopelessoul



Series: A/B/O Sanders Sides [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Hitting, M/M, Mentions of Prisons, Mentions of kidnapping, Rated teen for swearing, Sarcasm, Unexpected Visitors, anxiety attack, mentions of guns, relationship announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopelessoul/pseuds/Hopelessoul
Summary: After visting Dorian in Prison Thomas and Virgil have a lot to talk about with the others.//THIS WILL ONLY MAKE SENSE IF YOU READ THE REST OF THE SERIES//





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like what I wrote and I can't wait to see any reactions you have.

Virgil and Thomas finally get back to their home and they still haven’t said a word to each other. Not out of anger but out of shock. They were not expecting Dorian to say what he did.

It was a shock to the system. However, they have decided in that silence that they need to call Remy and talk with him more. Their uncle seems like a good guy and Dorian didn’t lie to them about everything else.

So, they are going to call him at some point of the week. It would be best for them to gain a relationship with their uncle who clearly wants a relationship with the brothers. And nothing bad that has happened is his fault. He is responsible for helping Virgil get out of there.

It was actually an amazing thing to do. Going against his own brother to save a man he has never met. 

There is one thing however that they need to do first. They have to tell the others.

Ollie is staying at the house for the night to try and help the two. They are all there for the two and while Virgil offered to sleep on the couch to make room for Ollie in his bed. The alpha refused and said he would stay in Thomas’ room because they were friends. The 4 of them all share the look.

When they get inside the four friends look up to the brothers concerned. 

“Hey kiddos are you ok.” Patton says sounding worried about the brothers.

“Uhm. Kind of.” Virgil answers.

Then then tell them all the story and after that they are all in shock.

“Wait. So, this bastard who kidnapped Virgil was following us the whole time.” Roman says.

Then when both of us nod Patton adds.

“This makes you think about things a bit differently.” Clearly lost in thought.

“It really does.” Ollie says.

“We didn’t tell him anything he already knew. But he said that he knows we live together so that is amazing.” Virgil says with totally no sarcasm.

“I know Virgil. It is a little bizarre to think about everything that has happened realising that he saw them. I knew I saw someone looking on in the background during graduation but didn’t think anything of it.” Logan says.

That makes Thomas, Patton, Roman and Ollie think. They didn’t notice him but now they think back, and it makes them realise that it makes sense. That if Dorian was following them then of course he would make sure that he was there for his son’s graduation. It is crazy to realise that he was there for all of it.

“He was out for hours one day and I couldn’t eat or use the bathroom. He must have been stalking your graduation. I was 17 at the time so that makes sense.” The anxious omega says.

They all look upset at that. Even Thomas who is well aware of the bathroom situation.

“Is that why you just never use the bathroom?” Roman asks.

“Yeah. It has been a thing for years. I must remind myself to use the bathroom unless I’m desperate then I go. It’s a bad habit I got myself into. I need to get myself out of it.” Virgil says in thought.

“That sucks Charlie Frown.” Roman says.

Logan smacks him upside the head but it is too late as Virgil begins to enter a panic attack. Luckily everyone steps back except Thomas who works his brother though it.

“I’m ok. I’m good.” Virgil says.

“Ok. I apologise Virgil I forgot but Logan was hitting me really necessary?” Roman says.

Logan, Thomas and Ollie all say “yes” at the same time.

In Virgil’s head he says cue offended Princey noises. Just before that happens.

“Ok. So, does anybody have anything good to say?” Patton asks trying to not only cheer the other omega up but to also change the subject.

This is when Ollie and Thomas exchange a look. Then Thomas opens his mouth.

“Me and Ollie are dating now.” Thomas says taking his boyfriends hand.

“Finally.” Roman says throwing his arms up in the air but with a smile on his face.

“What?” Ollie asks and literally everyone in the room smirks.

“They have known for a while Ollie.” Thomas says.

“How?” Ollie says.

“You two were not discrete at all.” Logan says with a chuckle.

“Virgil literally lived in a basement for years and he could tell that something was going on kiddo’s” Patton says with a giggle. Everyone laughed at that.

“I had no idea what it was just that it was something. I saw you guys were looking at each other strange.” The anxious Omega says with a giggle.

“Wow. Didn’t know we were that obvious.” Ollie says rubbing the back of his head nervously.

“You really were. You two were just blind to it.” Romans says patting Ollie’s shoulder.

“Just going to say this now. You both have my blessing.” Virgil says with a giggle.

“Thanks Virgil.” Ollie says with a smile.

“Ok. We know Charlie Frown.” Roman says. 

He realises how bad he messed up when it was too late but that doesn’t stop Logan from slapping him upside the head.

This is when Virgil’s breathing begins to quicken as he enters an anxiety attack from those words alone. It brings back he memories from when that became his name. To when he was chained in a basement and he was not himself anymore. To a time when he couldn’t remember his own name or the people, he called family. He feels himself being sat down and numbers being said to him. Then he recognises the voice that is saying these numbers.

It’s Thomas’s. He then realises that he is completely safe and begins to listen to the numbers. He then remembers that his brother is trying to slow his breathing, so he does what Thomas says and begins to try and regulate his breathing. He doesn’t feel the others looking at him or the guilty look he is getting from Roman. 

When he finally can calm down, he looks up to see Thomas right in front of him, the rest looking nervous while Roman looks guilty and nervous.

“Virge, I’m so sorry but I completely forgot.” Roman says looking horribly guilty.

“It’s fine. I don’t talk about it often and I know your affinity with nicknames.” Virgil says.

“Do you want me to stop with the nicknames?” Roman asks perfectly willing to stop calling him nicknames if he wanted. 

“No. This may sound crazy because it’s me. But I like the nicknames. It may sound strange, but it means that I get treated like everyone else and not a delicate flower because people don’t think I can handle being treated like that with names that might fall on the slightly offensive side. You do it mainly with me, but I like that. Fuck. When you met me, you called me Hot Topic. I like that you treat me like a person.” Virgil says. “Does that make sense?”

“Perfect sense.” Ollie says.

“Great.” Virgil says curling further into his brothers’ arms.

“Big bro do you want to go and cuddle your boyfriend. I’ll be fine. I want to see some cuddling.” Virgil says jokingly pushing his brother.

“Are you sure Virgil?” Thomas says looking at is boyfriend.

“If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t have said it. Go for it Tommy.” Virgil says.

Thomas does just that and goes over to where Ollie is sitting and then the alpha places one arm over the beta’s shoulder and they cuddle up together so close that if they get any closer, they will fuse like in Steven Universe and become one person. And I’m sure that is something I would like to see.

_//AN HOUR LATER//_

Almost everyone has left the house by now. Thomas and Ollie to Ollie’s house, Roman to a café and Patton grocery shopping.

Virgil and Logan however are still in the front room because they want to have conversations. It is nice to just talk with each other without having to think about having the others coming in. They really care about the others but Virgil and Logan like having time to themselves because the others bring a lot of sunshine and it can be a bit much for the other two who are a bit quieter than the other two. 

The rest of them have their keys so it does surprise the two of them when they hear a knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Logan just heard a knock at the door and when they go to answer it they did not expect who was on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and I am sorry that it took as long as it did.

Logan and Virgil look up at the door. Nobody really comes here that doesn’t live here and the main person he does (Ollie) has a key. He knocked the day he came back to town to mess with everyone because they wouldn’t think it was him because of his key. It was actually pretty smart thinking back on it. 

But now it makes them nervous. Ollie is with Thomas and none of the others have a reason to mess with Logan and Virgil alone because they know this kind of thing freaks them out. They look at each-other and come to the silent conclusion that it must be Remy back to see the two of them.

How wrong they were.

“I’ll get it.” Virgil says standing up as the person at the door knocks again.

When Virgil gets to the door he is confused when he opens the door and doesn’t recognise the face behind it.

The man behind the door has grey hairs and wrinkles but he has brown hairs in between the grey. He is wearing a large jacket and he is looking at the Omega like he is worth less than the dirt under his shoes. 

“Who are you sir? I don’t recognise you.” Virgil asks trying to be polite even with the anxiety he is feeling.

“Logan is in there isn’t he.” The man says.

“Why?” Virgil asks after hearing the shocked gasp coming from the living room.

“Don’t fuck with me. I want to see him, and I deserve too.” The man says with a glare.

“Not until you tell me who you are.” Virgil says with a glare but less intense because he is scared.

“I’m his father. Doyle.” He says with an annoyed tone. 

And Virgil’s heart stops. But at the same time in his head he just went oh hell naw.

“I’m sorry Doyle but you are going to have to leave. Or I will call the cops on you.” Virgil says with the most venom in his voice than he has ever heard before.

“Why would you turn away our friends’ father?” He says in a questioning tone.

“You recently got released from prison on child abuse charges and I know for a fact that it is part of your parole that you are not allowed anywhere near him. So please leave before I call the cops, and have you put back in prison.” Virgil says with a glare.

Logan has never been prouder of Virgil. He has horrific anxiety and he just threatened a man twice the size of himself just to protect him. Even if this does end in Logan getting his ass beat then he knows that at least he had a friend that was willing to protect him like this.

“Oh. I see Logan has been talking to you Sanders.” Doyle says. Virgil should be surprised but he really isn’t at people recognising him at this point.

“I saw the news. I had no idea that a brat who was chained in a basement would become a friend of my son’s. I guess the pathetic find each other.” Doyle says with a shrug.

Virgil see’s red. People can call him pathetic all they want, and he doesn’t give a shit. But when people insult his family. And Logan is family to him as far as he is concerned. Virgil has never been this angry before. It is like a volcano of rage has erupted. 

“Ok. That’s it. Get the fuck away from this house and the police will be notified. You have no ground to call people pathetic because you are the most pathetic person on the face of the planet. Because it is so pathetic to beat the shit out of a child. So, fuck off and you will be put back in jail you shithead.” Virgil says in a louder voice than before.

Logan winces. He knows that was a mistake.

Doyle’s face goes red. 

“You little shit.” Doyle says. Shoving Virgil to the floor and kicking him in the stomach. 

Doyle then enters the house purposely standing on Virgil’s leg.

Logan is frozen in place in fear. He see’s the man who haunts his nightmares on the floor. But when he is able to look past him is see’s Virgil on the floor.

“What did you do to Virge?” Logan says horrified after seeing him on the floor in pain.

“Manners Logan.” Doyle says with a glare.

“What is so important that you are willing to risk going back to jail just to say it?” Logan says trying to get all the courage he has in his body and soul together.

“My life has been ruined. I was fired from my job after I got released from jail, I lost my house and nobody else will hire me. My genius is being wasted due to you.” Doyle says.

“You were the one who did what you did. I had no say in the manner. I didn’t ask for you to beat my ass and lock me in a closet.” Logan says.

“You were the one who presented as one of those detriment to society. Do you know what they do to child abusers in prison? I spent years getting the shit beat out of me. But I guess I am being a little unfair. You weren’t the one that called the police.” Doyle says with a voice as cold as ice.

Both Logan and Virgil’s blood goes cold. 

“I guess that it is not you I need to take this out on. But that bastard Thomas.” Doyle says as Virgil stands up to go and get the phone.

“He isn’t here. You can even go and search the house he isn’t here.” Logan says.

“I know. I saw him leave with another man. But there is something I can do.” Doyle says.

Just as Virgil picked up his phone, Logan looks over to Virgil as a bang sounds out and Virgil crumples to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil was shot by Logan's father and now he has to decide what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more after this work. I apologise that it has been a while since the last one but I am planning on making these more frequent but I have been really busy with school work and it has been hard to keep up with writing these so I have decided to focus on my main work so I am sorry and I will do my best to make these more frequent.

Logan is in shock. He is staring at his friend who is now lying on the floor with a pool of red liquid growing larger around him. If he leaves this too long, then Virgil will bleed to death. 

He doesn’t know what to do. He runs to the phone and picks it up. He could either call the Ambulance and save Virgil and let his father get away. Or he could call the police and have them get to his father but risk Virgil dying. He knows it really shouldn’t be a decision, but he is worried that if Doyle gets away then he will go and try to kill the others. But Thomas will be devastated, and he’ll never forgive himself.

He makes his choice. Logan dials the phone and calls 999.

“This is 999 emergency service do you need police, fire or ambulance?”

“Ambulance.”

_//20 MINUTES LATER//_

Logan is now sitting in the back of an ambulance with his unconscious friend while the paramedics are trying to tend to him.

This is hell. He knew his father was a terrible person, but he never expected him to try and kill a man who the Beta didn’t even know at the time he was arrested. All because of the man who called the police. 

Holy Shit what would Thomas say. He would hate him. If he was out of the picture, then Virgil would be fine. He wouldn’t be lying in the back of an ambulance with a bullet wound going through him. This is all his fault.

This means that the others are in danger due to being around him. He knows that he needs to separate himself from them. But he doesn’t know how he’ll be able to. He is finally fucking happy and now he is going to have to pull away and maybe even move to a new house. 

He has to be alone. If he makes connections, then they end up hurt or dead. He has to be alone. Logan will die alone that is the way it has to be. He accepted it years ago.

_//10 MINUTES LATER//_

Thomas has just arrived at the hospital. He recently got a frantic call from Logan telling him and Ollie to get to the hospital, but they don’t have many details over what happened they just know it was bad for Logan to be as worked up as he was.

When they get there, they see Roman and Patton there looking worried.

“When I got home there was police tape around the house.” Patton says with a shaky voice. “The police had asked me what I was doing there and when I said that I lived there they just sent me to the hospital.” 

“What the hell happened?” Roman asks. 

When everyone else nods they all feel more nervousness than they did before seeping into their hearts. They just hope that it isn’t too bad.

They walk around the hospital and then in the waiting room they find Logan sitting with his head in his hands. They walk up to him and when he see’s them he looks up and they can see that he has been crying.

“I’m so sorry.” Logan says before they can ask what happened.

“Lo. What happened?” Ollie asks.

“My dad showed up at the house when it was just me and Virgil.” Logan says.

This shocks them all. Doyle showed up at the house and it was just Logan and Virgil. This means that something went wrong. And why isn’t Virgil here.

“Virgil tried to stop him at the door from getting in to see me. But Doyle hit him a couple times and came in anyway. He was screaming at me about how I ruined his life while Virgil stood up and tried to get to the phone quietly to call the police. Before we realised that he had a gun. And I thought that he would shoot me but then he didn’t. He shot Virgil instead.” Logan says crying.

This causes a silence throughout the others. They knew that something had happened for Logan to be this upset. But they did not expect to find out that Virgil was shot. 

“Why do I feel that you aren’t saying something?” Roman says with his voice cracking.

Logan looks up at Thomas.

“He didn’t shoot him because he was going to get the phone. I don’t know if he was aware that he was going to call the police.” Logan says.

The others get confused except Roman. He immediately clicks on.

“He did it because Thomas was the one that called the police didn’t, he?” Roman asks.

When Logan nods Thomas feels his heart shatter. This is his fault. He caused this. Thomas walks away for a moment to try and collect himself.

“I’m so sorry.” Logan says beginning to cry.

“It’s not your fault Logan and it’s not Thomas’ either. It’s Doyle’s and nobody else’s.” Roman says.

“I know it isn’t, but it won’t stop me from feeling like this is my fault.” Thomas says.

Ollie pulls his boyfriend into his arms in an attempt to comfort him. Ollie knows that he has done nothing wrong. He just wants his boyfriend to be happy. Virgil has grown on him too. He hasn’t known him for a long time, but he knows him well enough to know that he is a great person. He guesses that after this he needs to spend some time alone with Virgil to get to know him better. That is if he gets out of this fine.

“You shouldn’t have done anything that day.” Logan says as Patton pulls him into his arms.

“Don’t say that Lo. Even with this happening I don’t regret it at all, and I never will. So, don’t talk that way about yourself.” Thomas says looking sideways at Logan through Ollie’s arms.

Logan nods.

“I think we need to have a talk.” Roman says.

“Now.” Patton says.

“I think so yeah. Or this will get worse.” Roman says.

This is it Logan thinks. He is going to kick me out of the house. He’s going to have to move anyways so this will make things easier. He is trying to convince himself that them kicking him out will be a good thing.

“I know you said you didn’t want to. But Logan I think it’s time you look into getting a therapist.” Roman says.

That is not what he thought.

“I know you are uncomfortable about spilling all your secrets to someone you don’t know but it will help you. Your mental health has been on a decline for a while and this will make it a million times worse. And I know you, so I am going to say this now you are not moving out because you think that we would be better off. You’re stuck with us now.” Roman says.

Logan hates that Roman knows him so well. They won’t let him get away. Don’t they know how much he will hurt them. He always hurt’s people in the end.

“Virgil’s therapist is apparently really good. He raves about him. He specialises in trauma.” Thomas says.

“Ok. I’ll give it a go.” Logan says.

“Thank you Lo.” Patton says kissing his temple.

“What are we gonna do about Virge?” Roman asks.

“Nothing to do except wait for the doctor to come and give us an update.” Ollie says.

_//THREE HOURS LATER//_

All four friends are just sitting on the benches in the waiting room. Just waiting for an update on Virgil’s condition. Logan still feels terrible because he see’s it as his fault.

Thomas has his head on Ollie’s shoulder, and he is watching as Ollie is playing a game on his phone and the beta is trying to help him what to do. Logan is leaning into Patton’s side and the Omega is talking to him just trying to keep his mind off what happened. Roman is on his phone pretending to play on his phone but he is really on news sites. He needs to know when this would end up on the news. 

Roman isn’t stupid. He knows that very soon this will be all over the news. He knows that people will make flash judgements and begin to blame Lo. He also needs to know if his name is mentioned because again people are stupid. People will never understand circumstances. People will make a judgement without all the facts. Especially if they mention Lo without saying the way he was raised people will be pissed.

He knows that there will be a couple days that will be needed for the news to leak and for the articles to be written. But he can’t help it. He needs to know if something gets posted.

This is when we see the doctor coming towards us.

“Is one of you Thomas Sanders?” The doctor asks.

“Me.” Thomas says raising his hand.

“I’m here to report that your brother’s surgery was successful. He I currently out due to the medication that put him out to get the surgery. You can go and see him if you want. You can also bring any of your friends that you want to.” The doctor looks at Thomas the whole time but gives a pointed look at Logan when he says the last part.

“What was that look for?” Patton says.

“Don’t misinterpret that. I just think that Mr Berry needs to see Mr Sanders as much as you do to see himself that he is ok. That’s one of the reasons I am allowing them in the room. The other reason is that I know you don’t have any family since your mother died at least family that you keep in contact with.” The doctor says.

“Ok. Come on guys.” Thomas says.

When the four friends enter the room, they are met with an unconscious Virgil in a hospital bed. He is covered in bandages. He looks so peaceful. It’s like he is in a gentle rest and not unconscious after surgery.

After about 10 minutes of being in the room they hear the door open and they expect the doctor to come back in. However, what they see is Remy who looks quite nervous.

“Hey.” Remy says.

“Hey Remy.” Thomas says.

“Who the hell are you?” Ollie says.

“This is mine and Virgil’s uncle.” Thomas says.

“Oh. Dorian’s brother.” Roman says.

When Remy and Thomas nod Patton says.

“Then why weren’t you here sooner.” 

“To his defence. I told him half an hour ago and he lives on the other side of town. He got here quick.” Thomas says.

“Ok. So, it wasn’t Remy it was Thomas.” Logan says with a small giggle.

“I know what happened. I also had a conversation to Officer Warren. He was pissed.” Remy says.

“Yes he was.” Says a voice from the door.

“Hey Nick.” Thomas says to Officer Warren.

“I’m just here to talk to you guys. Logan you were the only other one in the house. I know that you are innocent. Who was it?” Officer Warren says.

Logan looks shocked. “My dad.” 

“Doyle Berry. He was recently released from jail. We saw some security footage of him entering the house and him leaving it running with an object we couldn’t see. However, with you saying this unaware of the footage proves it. When we catch him both you and Virgil will have to show up in court for testimony and you will be taken in for an interview to get details. He is facing criminal charges by being at the house. He is 100% facing probation violation and restraining order violation. But with this it will add attempted murder too.” Nick says.

Everyone looks like they understand. Except Remy who looks like he understands more than before but still confused.

“Ok. I’m going to have to go and look into this. When he wakes up Virgil will provide testimony too. I’m going to go now and leave you all to this. I think the last thing he needs when he wakes up is a cop.” Nick says. 

When he walks past Thomas, he whispers “you ok.”

“No. But I will be.” Thomas replies.

“That’s great.” Nick says.

“What happened? No offence but nobody actually told me what the hell happened.” Remy says.

They all explain what happened.

“Holy shit. Logan are you ok?” Remy says.

“Yeah.” Logan says shocked. “You’re not pissed at me.” 

“No. Why the hell would I be pissed. You did nothing wrong girl.” Remy says.

“Told you.” Roman says as Patton kisses his boyfriend’s temple.

“I don’t know much about any of you. I do know that Doyle is the only one to blame in this situation.” Remy says.

“I was the one who brought him into everyone’s lives. I’m his son.” Logan says in a broken tone.

“Ok. Think of it this way. Do you blame me for what Dorian did or for being his brother?” Remy says.

“No. Never.” Logan says.

“Then why are you to blame for anything your father does. You have no control over anything that he does. Nothing he does is our fault unless you told him to fire the gun but from what I can tell from the way you are acting that is not what happened. Nobody will blame you.” Remy says.

Thomas mouth _thank you_ at his uncle. 

They just talk as Thomas strokes his brother’s hair not just to comfort his brother when he wakes up but to comfort himself.

This is when Thomas feels a shifting. He looks down to the Omega in the bed as he see’s him begin to shift. The others see this and look towards the bed as his eyes open.

“Virgil.” Thomas says.


End file.
